Because of the anatomical structure of females, it has been necessary to use invasive mechanisms, such as catheters, to drain urine from the bladder of bedridden female patients. Because this can lead to infection and is uncomfortable for most patients, it would be a benefit to have a non-invasive urine collection device for females that could be sealing secured entirely around the pubic area of the patent so that urine eliminated in the normal manner would enter a collecting member and then transferred into a disposable urine collecting bottle.